


Free

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Not Reylo, POV Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance Member Kylo Ren, Rey and Kylo Ren Friendship, Soft Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo comes back to the Resistance with Rey.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 The Falcon is quiet. Even Chewie, after his initial outburst on seeing Kylo Ren, has retreated to a seething, grieving silence in the cockpit, and Kylo sits in the main hold with Rey. He swears that this place has a lot of memories, including playing sabaac with his father and learning how to fix ships —

No. He can’t afford to think about it. Not now. They’re in the present. He — 

And it’s there that Kylo Ren — or is he Ben Solo? He just doesn’t know anymore. He wishes he knew, actually — starts to hyperventilate. He’s made a huge step. He’s done this. Betrayed the First Order. Betrayed Snoke — because he could simply take no more of the foul creature’s abuse —

What about Hux? He’ll take over, and then they’ll all be in trouble. And even going to the Resistance, will there be anyone, actually, who’ll be happy to see him? His mother will hate him. 

Even Poe...

Kylo trails off. He never should have left Poe behind. At least they could have gone off into the Unknown Regions to become smugglers. Even that possibility... 

”You knew Poe Dameron?” Rey says. She must have sensed Poe’s name in his mind. 

She shouldn’t have said that. Now the memories are flooding in before Kylo can stop them. Back on Yavin IV, in happier times. He can remember Poe’s warm, easy smile, and he feels heat fill his cheeks and his chest ache despite himself. 

Rey pauses. Then, “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.”

”It’s not your fault.” Kylo runs a hand through his hair. “I did know him. For my part." A beat. “I lost him.”

Rey smiles faintly. “No one’s really lost.” A beat. “Ben, you don’t know how big a step that you’ve made. And General Organa...she’ll just be happy to have her son back.”

Kylo shakes his head. “Or she’ll shoot me on sight. Or someone else will.”

”You can’t predict the future.”

”Neither can you.”

”Most parents...” Rey sighs. “Most parents will be happy to see their lost child. Most parents love their children.”

”Most.” Kylo can’t help but wonder how in the galaxy Rey can remain so optimistic even after her parents traded her for drinking credits. Does she know? He has a feeling she has only fuzzy memories; she was only five when they left her, after all. 

Maybe that’s one of Rey’s many talents — unflinching optimism, even after the galaxy chewed her up and spat her out. Kylo has to admire her, the same way that he had to begrudgingly admire her when she beat him in the snow. 

The Falcon makes its way to Crait, and Kylo can at least remember that planet from his mother’s stories. It’s just a salt planet, but he supposes that that will do when you’re under attack. 

They land on the planet, make their way into the base just in time. Just a handful of people. Rey looks around, clearly stunned, heartbroken, and Kylo...though he can’t say he has any connection to the Resistance (yet if ever), he can’t say he likes seeing her upset.

It's then that Poe steps forward, and Kylo could swear that his own insides could be stirred with a spoon. Poe’s face cycles through different expressions before finally settling on disbelieving. “Ben...?”

 _I don’t deserve that name,_ Kylo thinks. But Poe doesn’t know, does he? Does he know what he’s done? Who was behind the mask at Tuanul, and on the Finalizer?

”Poe.” The word feels different. He hasn’t said it ever since he left in the first place with his Knights. 

Poe embraces him, and Kylo knows the others are whispering. He almost doesn’t care. Poe draws away, and says, more angrily, “How could you?”

Rey steps in before it turns into a scene. “Poe, maybe you could talk about it in private?”

Poe seems to be considering it. “Good plan, um...”

”Rey.”

”Right, Rey.” 

They walk into a separate room, and Poe sits down. “How did you...? I mean, I never thought I’d see you again, and...here you are.” A faint smile. “Still you.”

”You don’t know what I’ve done.”

”Ben, there’s nothing that you could have done that would make me hate you.”

Kylo swallows. “You don’t know that."

”At least tell me.” Poe leans over and takes Kylo’s hands. It’s not like Rey. With Rey, it was more like one Force Sensitive to another. A bizarre kinship that couldn’t be classified. With Poe, his heart flutters, and he can’t quite contain it.

Kylo takes a deep breath and begins. 


End file.
